The Fates Chosen
by Perseia Jackson
Summary: AU. Fem!Harry: She didn't have a home until she came to Camp Half-Blood, she never knew friendship until she met those inside the camp. Those like herself. It wasn't until she met him that everything began to make complete sense. And so the Sky and Sea collide. Percy/Fem!Harry.
1. She's Gonna Run

**AN: So, to those who have visited my website (linked on my profile) recently know I have a few projects waiting for my attention.**

**This is one of the few I have been contemplating for over a year now. It's finally being posted, and here is the first chapter. Again, like my other stories, I don't know how often I'll update. My main focus is on The Sea's Daughter, Reborn of Fire and One More Day currently. But I will update again when I can, probably soon as I have the second chapter written it just needs typed out. **

**So enjoy. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Fates Chosen**

**Chapter 1: She's Gonna Run.**

**August 17th, 2002: **

Artemis was young when she first ran away from her neglectful and abusive relatives. She hated them and she usually wasn't one to hate anyone. Not without good reason. It wasn't like it was one sided though, she knew they hated her as well.

They were the epitome of a bland and boring family. They made no secret of how they felt about her, and her aunt often ranted that her freak of a sister (adopted thankfully, she would rave) had died and left her freak daughter on their stoop. More rants were on how her mother was so arrogant as to name her daughter after a supposed goddess.

Artemis was too young to really know why her aunt enjoyed these rants, half of which she could barely make out. To her they were nothing more than a waste of breath, and Artie really couldn't bring herself to care. As she grew up around her relatives she learned when to pick her battles and when to seethe inwardly. Blissfully ignoring them and their words, doing the chores they assigned, and avoiding any physical punishment they sometimes thought she deserved.

She couldn't help it if strange things happened around her. She didn't mean to short out the electricity with the sparks she generated when upset. She didn't even know how she'd possibly accomplished it. She hadn't meant to draw peoples attention with her intelligence, pretty long hair, or nearly ivory skin.

When she was allowed out of the house she often got compliments on how she was such a cute little girl, her eyes being so exotic, and hair so long and wavy. She thought these people were weird and needed a hobby if they had nothing better to do.

She personally thought her hair was common. Many people had dark wavy hair. Her eyes were bright blue with flecks of gray, but nothing too uncommon in her mind. Her aunt had blue eyes too, even if they were far different in shape and shade.

There was also teachers who thought she showed promise, if only she worked a little more with her reading they said. She couldn't help that she was dyslexic and had ADHD; just another complication for her relatives to rant and rave about. She was five, nearly six, when she ran away the first time only to be returned the next day. Maybe it was for the best, seeing as when she ran again two years later she was attacked by a vicious dog. At least she thought it was a dog at the time.

When she was nine everything changed. She'd ran away again, but this time she covered her tracks better. Thought everything out multiple times and made sure she had everything she might need. she didn't really have much in the way of possessions, but she'd packed away what she did have and stolen some nonperishable foods from the kitchen. She didn't want to return to her Aunt and Uncle's care, not again. She'd be damned before she did.

She hadn't expected to end up chased by vicious dogs, and a man-monster with a creepy french accent. She was in London at the time, three days after she'd left her relatives behind. By then she was out of food and her bag had been stolen from her - not that there was anything in it but a small notebook she used to draw, two pencils, a box of crayons, and a spare set of hand-me-downs.

Eventually she gave her pursuers the slip and ended up following an oblivious family of blondes into a pub; The Leaky Cauldron. She made it into a strange alley, which she thought at first was some medieval fair come to London, as if guided by a voice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dear Artemis, _

_Obviously, if you are reading this letter, left in the trusted hands of the goblins, than my fears were well founded and James and I are dead. I had little doubt something like this could happen. After all I never trusted that rat, even before I married James. _

_This is all beside the point. I don't know how old you'll be when you receive this letter, but I assume you're at least eleven by now and probably headed off to Hogwarts. If not, and by some cruel twist of fate you don't know, than I will explain; you're a witch. A true, honest to the gods, witch. Blessed by mother magic herself just as I was. _

_You are much more than that though. You are a Half-Blood, a demigod. Born of a mortal (or in rare cases a legacy or another demigod) and a god. You're probably wondering how that could be possible if you're anything like me. I wondered the same thing when I was told. _

_I'm a demigod as well, though I'm a special case. I was not born of a god and mortal, I was born of two demigods. They gave me up when I was born, not only because they felt they were too young at the time but for my own good. Demigods don't commonly have long lives, few make it to twenty-five, and it's rare for them to have children because of this. Especially if they have a strong demigod scent. _

_My grandparents were quite unique; my maternal grandmother is Persephone, and because my maternal grandfather was a demigod my maternal great-grandmother is Athena. My paternal grandmother is Aphrodite so you have quite the heritage no matter how distant it is. _

_All of this means you and I are the legacies of three powerful goddesses. You're in even more danger than I ever was, because you are the daughter of a powerful Greek god. I will not reveal who, I'll leave that for him to reveal once he claims you. _

_I met your father before I married James, and at the time we weren't even together anymore. ___Some complications had come between us, and instead of continuing to fight we agreed it was better we take a break_. Both of us wanting to figure out who we were, and who we wanted to be in the future despite the war at our doorsteps._

_To be completely honest James and I didn't marry out of love, not at first. We married as a way to protect me throughout the war against Voldemort, and when I found out I was pregnant with you it was to protect you. I'm a Muggle-born, which technically means you're a second generation Muggle-born. _

_People assume James and I married right out of school, so no one was surprised when it became public knowledge we were married. We did date for about a year and half before we graduated, but we didn't actually marry until nearly two years later in January of 1993. _

_As I've said, I did love James it just wasn't the love that led people to being married happily for eighty years before dying of old age surrounded by grandchildren. We broke up after graduation for many reasons. The biggest of which was his inability to have children, something we both wanted. When he found out I could tell it tore your step-father's heart in half. When we were together we'd discuss a future together, back before we began having problems in our relationship. There were other issues, but in the end there was just too much to try fixing. _

_I soon returned home to my adopted parents and sister, who'd recently married a man I didn't really care for and in all honesty I was surprised he was who my sister had chosen. She was usually very picky even over the simplest of things. It wasn't long after this I took a vacation to America in search of my biological parents. What I found was a world of supposed mythology. _

_I was introduced to the camp in New York briefly. Being eighteen I didn't wish to stay, and my scent while potent as the legacy of three goddesses, wasn't unmanageable. It helped I lived in England my whole life, there aren't as many monsters in England because of Olympus being centered with Western Civilization in America now days. _

_It was during my time in America that I met your father. I think my being a legacy of three goddesses, two of which were Olympians, caught his attention. Along with my beauty (though I've never tried to be anything more than pretty), something I'd inherited from Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.  
_

_I was stubborn at first. I denied his advances for months once I realized who he was, unknowingly falling for him over time, until finally I agreed to go on a date and see what happened from there. Over the next year and a half I fell in love and became pregnant with you. _

_I returned to England not long before I found out and reconnected with James. He told me everything I'd missed since my absence; how Voldemort had been gaining more and more support, everyone we knew who had lost their lives to him or disappeared - possibly joined the dark side. _

_I also learned that during my absence my parents had been killed in a random Death Eater raid. I was hurt I hadn't been contacted, but my sister... well, Petunia never forgave me and I doubt she ever will. _

_James and I married before my twentieth birthday. I know I've said a lot, but I don't want you to think James and I were unhappy. In the end we did reclaim our feelings for each other, rekindling what had once been a dying spark, and that was thanks to you in many ways. We couldn't have children together and that was one of the biggest objects between us during our previous relationship. _

_Don't think I didn't love your father too, I did, but mortals and gods can't be together. It was expected I move on. I haven't completely, I doubt I ever will. Know that James loved you as much as your birth father does. He adopted you upon birth, which is why you have his surname and are the Potter heir, even if only by magic and adoption.  
_

_Your birth father couldn't stay, as I am sure you're wondering why he abandoned us. The ancient laws forbid the gods from raising their mortal children. He does care for you, for us. I think leaving was one of the hardest things he's done, but he had no choice. _

_Now that that's been said there is just a few things you need to know. The bracelet that came with this letter is a gift to you, from myself, your father, and grandmothers. It once belonged to me, but two of the charms are recent additions for you. In time you'll learn how to use it to its full potential. Artemis, the point of this letter was to explain to you certain situations that I can never tell you in person, though I wish I could. _

_You need to be careful, especially now that you know of your heritage. I have no doubt your scent is strong being his daughter and a legacy of three. Go to America, to New York. There you'll find somewhere to grow strong and call home. A place for demigods like you, Camp Half-Blood. _

_Good luck, Artie, _

_Your mother (Lily Clio Evans). _

Artemis lowered the letter to her lap while quickly wiping a few tears away. She hadn't cried in years and she really didn't want to start now. She sat in front the goblin responsible for the Potter and Evans accounts.

Almost as soon as she'd arrived in Gringotts he'd requested to see her.

She hadn't expected to be given a letter from her mother. She'd gone her whole life believing the lie her aunt told her about their death, but in one letter she found a whole new reason to hate her relatives. She had proof that her mother and step-father were not drunks who died in a car crash. What she found hard to believe was the fact her father was a Greek god of all things. That she was a witch, and apparently smelt of monster catnip.

It did explain a few things though. The vicious dogs and other monsters that chased her towards The Leaky Cauldron. She wondered, did that count as good or bad luck?

"Are you alright, Ms. Potter?" Silvertongue questioned and Artemis nodded after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just shocked," she said. "America, Camp Half-Blood... do you know how I'd even get there?"

Silvertongue nodded.

"Yes, your mother left this for you. It's a Portkey keyed to take you to Long Island, just outside the camp borders. It may not be exact, but she said you'd know where to go by the strawberry fields."

Silvertongue handed over a charm bracelet with a few different charms; a lightning bolt, a pomegranate, a Greek coin with the symbol of Athena on it, and a dove. It must be the bracelet her mother talked of in her letter. She wasn't sure about the latter but she'd bet the lightning bolt was one of the charms added at her birth. Ironically it reminded her of the scar on her forehead, her hand going to brushed against the oddly raised scar before dropping back to her side.

"It will activate when you put it on. I recommend returning to Muggle London to do so."

She nodded.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Not as of now. You are still too young to enter the Potter vaults or the Evans Vault. You must be eleven before access is granted to your trust vault, and seventeen before you have full rights to enter and remove any objects, large amount of money, or precious gems from the Potter Family vaults, as is the age of maturity among wizards."

Artemis nodded and stood, bowing lightly to him.

"Thank you, Silvertongue. You've been a great help."

Without much more than a nod in respect she was dismissed. She turned and left, leaving the way she'd entered. The entire time she kept her scar hidden with her hair. The likely hood of being recognized was little, they were probably expecting a mini-clone of Lily or James. She didn't stop walking until she was back in Muggle London.

She found a park and sat on one of the vacant swings. The fact it was a vacant park wasn't surprising, it was around three in the morning after all. She knew there was a five hour difference between England and America, so it was probably around ten at night in New York (don't ask her how she knew, it was probably something she read somewhere or heard her relatives talking about).

She fiddled with the bracelet in her hands as she thought about everything she'd learned. Just thinking of what to do from here made her head ache. She had to do something though. Should she go to this camp now or wait? Her mother said it was safe, and she didn't particularly want to become monster chow.

She was hesitant though, how could everything her mother wrote about be true? Sure she believed that James Potter wasn't her biological father, why would her mother lie about that, but to believe that her father was a Greek god? It was almost asking too much, but at the same time it explained a lot. She just wasn't so sure she could accept the knowledge of higher beings, if it was true why hadn't her father ever helped her?

A god couldn't send a message to their child? Nothing long, just a single sentence to let them know _'hey, I know I'm a dead beat dad but know I'm aware you exist'._ Hell, her mother had sat down in the middle of a war and practically wrote her two pages explaining the basics of to who, why, and how she'd been born. Loopholes were there for a reason and she believed some rules were meant to be broken._  
_

Then there was everything she'd just seen; witches, magic, and wizards... it was almost as hard to accept as gods existing. At least she'd seen proof that magic was real, and it explained so much about the odd things that happened to her and why her aunt hated her so much.

Jealousy.

Petunia was envious and holding onto a grudge that spanned nineteen years. It was sad that even after her little sister's death (adopted or not) she still couldn't get over the fact Lily was a witch and she wasn't. Artemis snorted and shook her head. If Petunia had reacted so badly to not being magical, how would she react to knowing Lily was the grandchild of three goddesses? That she'd had a relationship with a god?

It was really a no brainier; the perfect, normal, Dursely's wouldn't accept something so abnormal.

_'I guess I have nothing to lose by trusting mom. If magic, goblins, and whatever else I didn't see can exist... than why can't the Greek gods?'_ Artemis thought.

She didn't get the chance to decide. Her mind was made up for her when she heard the growl of what she now knew was a monster and not just a random rabid dog. From what she knew of Greek Mythology it was a hellhound, the only type of monster dog she knew of other than Cerberus.

Quickly she pulled the charm bracelet onto her right wrist, and just before she disappeared she heard and felt the hellhound attacking, ripping into her back.

Artemis screamed and in the next second she was gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When she found herself on the ground she was somewhere completely different, a long dark stretch of road laid before her. Worst of all the hellhound had tagged along for the ride. It had been thrown about a foot away from her when they landed and was far more disorientated than her, but she still had to move quickly. Knowing her luck it would find a friend.

Sluggishly at first, Artemis stood and noticed it was raining harshly only a moment after she realized her back was bleeding fiercely, the rain and blood making her t-shirt, jeans, and hoodie (clothes which she'd stolen off a clothes line during her time on the streets) stick to her body.

She moved as quickly as she could. She could already see the 'pick your own strawberries' sign from here, and Artemis knew she wouldn't be safe until she got there. The hellhound was still behind her and she ran as fast as she could. Lightning flashed overhead, thunder cracked every now and then, and rain poured in quarter size droplets. Her hair and clothes were beginning to soak through.

She was at the base of the hill now, and looking behind her she wished she hadn't. The hellhound now had a large club wielding Cyclops friend. She cursed her luck, or lack there of. How had he gotten there without her noticing? He didn't look like a monster who could move all that stealthily. Had he just been lumbering close by waiting for a demigod to appear, or was someone really out to get her?

She couldn't help but feel like someone out of a horror movie, running for her life up a hill during a thunder storm. It wasn't easy either, the rain made the ground slippery and muddy in places - the tall grass didn't help anything. The good thing was the monsters had nearly as much trouble as her, but they still had an easier time of the hill.

Artemis slipped easily, struggled back to her feet and tried to run at the same pace as before. Halfway up the hill she tripped again, and as she went to stand and continue up the hill, her leg was grabbed by a set of sharp teeth. The hellhound's mouth fitting around her calf like a bear trap, and she screamed at the pain of teeth sinking into her leg.

Thunder and lightning boomed, and a lone bolt struck from the sky to the monster as she twisted around on the ground, hands flashing towards the dog in an attempt to fend it off. She felt her hand spark and then the lightning struck, reducing it to gold dust. Artemis didn't have time to breath a sigh of relief, or wonder how she'd managed to bring lightning down on the monster – if she had been the one to do it.

She had other problems to worry about. The Cyclops had finally gotten up the hill, catching up with her and the now dead hellhound. She scooted back, or tried to. Her leg was making this hard to accomplish. It looked and felt like it had been at the mercy of a meat grinder. Her back wasn't much better, but she suppressed the pain as well as she could while she moved. She wasn't going to die here!

The Cyclops swung his club down at her and she acted mostly on instinct, rolling to the side and out of the way. As she rolled her hand snagged on the lightning bolt charm on her bracelet, and when she rolled back onto her side a spear replaced the charm in her hand. She looked in shock at the long spear for a second, but knew there wasn't time to marvel at it.

Artemis pushed up from the ground using the spear to help her stand on her weak leg, ignoring the searing pain. She was startled to feel a pulse from her hands into the ground itself. Moving with all the speed she could muster with a busted leg she tried to put more distance between her and the angry Cyclops.

She was beginning to feel hopeless and afraid, and she tightened her hold on her spear. She wouldn't give up! She readied herself to fight, only to be shocked when the ground shook. A low rumble came from the earth before roots grew from it, wrapping around the Cyclops' feet and legs.

"Chiron, she needs help!" Artemis heard someone yell over the thunder.

The spear keeping her steady on her mangled leg, easily a foot or two taller than herself. The Cyclops finally pulled one of it's legs from the roots holding him still and she knew this was her only chance. She shot forward and buried the spearhead into the struggling Cyclops' eye and brain; it crumbled to dust. Artemis backed her way up the remainder of the hill with wide eyes, practically limping because of the pain that shot through her every time she moved. She forced herself to bare it.

She'd always thought she had a high pain tolerance thanks to the times her relatives felt the need to get physical with her punishments, but they'd never been as bad as what she'd just gone through. Bruises in places the school and neighbors wouldn't easily notice, and sometimes a split lip or bloody nose when Dudley and his gang caught up to her in their favorite pastime of Artie Hunting.

After she'd defeated the Cyclops and was sure nothing else was coming up the hill at her she went to turn around and face the top of the hill. She was close to the large Pine tree she'd seen through the rain. Before she could there was a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped a foot in the air. She turned as fast as she could and found herself looking into stormy gray eyes.

They belonged to a girl not much older or younger than herself. The girl was easily a few inches taller than Artemis, who was small and stood under five feet.

"Thalia?" the girl asked nearly too low for her to hear.

The blonde began to blur in and out of her vision. She heard more people approaching from behind Annabeth, and even saw them when her vision went in and out of focus. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist to keep her standing, arms which didn't belong to the gray eyed girl. She must have lost a lot of blood from how she was feeling now that the adrenaline had started wearing off. It was no surprise she could barely stand.

"Arte...Art..." she tried to correct the girl who'd called her Thalia, only half aware of the boy holding her steady.

It was useless trying to stay conscious and she fell limp, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annabeth and Luke had been the first to reach the girl fighting her way up Half-Blood Hill. She was only about a third of the way from Thalia's Tree and the boundary line. Annabeth had seen her kill the Cyclops chasing her, and she'd assumed something else had been to if her mangled leg and back were anything of a give away.

The spear she held had disappeared, probably back onto the charm bracelet on her right wrist once she was past the boundary line. She was about her age, maybe a little younger with how petite and malnourished she looked. A catching lightning bolt shaped scar was on the left side of her forehead, but while raised it didn't look fresh. She had long black hair (or what looked black currently, but it was wet so it might have been a really dark ebony brown).

Once close enough to the dark haired girl who was still backing up the hill, as if she was terrified she'd be attacked if she turned around, Annabeth's eyes widened. The girl had bright familiar eyes. They were Electric Blue and she had a barely noticeable spray of freckles along the bridge of her nose.

Annabeth thought she was looking at a ghost. She almost thought the girl was Thalia back from the dead. She soon realized that while Thalia and this girl shared similar features it wasn't Thalia in front of her. The girls hair was too long, she was too young (eight or nine, like Annabeth).

One of the biggest differences was the facial shape. It wasn't as round, but more heart shaped and her eyes were not pure blue like Thalia's. Her eyes had flecks of stormy gray. They were a lighter, but still just as bright and electric, blue.

"Annabeth, we have to get her to the infirmary," Luke said, realizing and understanding why she was so shocked. The girl he held up really did look like Thalia at first glance, he'd bet anything she was a daughter of Zeus as well.

"Luke is correct," Chiron said. He came to a stop beside Annabeth. She hadn't even noticed his arrival. "Luke, carry her with you to the Big House. We must hurry."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Athena smiled as she sat back in her throne.

"She made it," she said, a sigh of relief echoing.

"She's going to be powerful," Zeus said, smiling proudly.

"With her heritage it's impossible for her not to be," Athena reminded. "Lily was also powerful in her own way. Artemis already shows some ability from Persephone. Makes me wonder what she picked up from Aphrodite and myself."

"Why, her beauty of course!" Aphrodite exclaimed, beaming happily. "She seems to have your intelligence as well, Athena. Stubborn as well. Oh, I can't wait to mess with her love life. She'll be a heart breaker for sure, like her mother and grandfather."

While Athena and Aphrodite discussed their mutual granddaughter, Zeus let himself feel relieved for his daughter's safety. Even as young as she was, she already looked so much like her mother, but with his coloring and and some of his features.

She had her mother's almost ivory skin tone, though hers tanned where as Lily burned in too much sunlight. She had also inherited the stormy gray coloring mixed with her eye color, much as Lily had – though her eyes had been a bright emerald green with stormy gray flecks. Being legacies of Athena both had inherited the gray flecks in their eyes from her, though Artemis' were more apparent because he too had gray in his predominantly electric blue eyes.

Zeus couldn't claim to be parent of the year, far from it, he'd already failed one daughter the year before. He was busy and commonly strict, he didn't have a great deal of free time. That didn't mean he didn't care for his mortal children, he'd simply never been the greatest at showing he cared. Thalia and Artemis were his favorite demigod children in centuries, and there mothers had a special place in his heart as well. Lily more so than Beryl, but he had loved both in his own way.

He was relieved he wouldn't lose another daughter so soon after Thalia. He was also relieved Artemis was out of the Dursley's house (Lily's dreadful sister's family). That was a family not likely to leave his domain alive; along with that fool, Dumbledore.

"Zeus, are you listening?" Aphrodite asked, breaking him from his flighty thoughts.

"Hmm?"

Athena gave her father a concerned glance before asking, "We asked when we should claim her? I believe the sooner the better. She needs to take her training seriously, once her heritage is known completely she may have one of the most powerful scents of any demigod to date, aside from Perseus, Theseus, and Heracles."

Zeus nodded.

"Hecate had also wished to take Artemis as her champion, since she is already a wand-user thanks to her blessing," Athena reminded. "She'll be a great hero one day."

It would be interesting to see just what she inherited from her godly relatives. She probably wouldn't inherit much, Persephone, Athena and Aphrodite were distant relations. Artemis being a third generation legacy in Athena's case, and a second generation legacy in the case of Persephone and Aphrodite's. She was the first legacy in the Greek camp in a while though.

She had already shown some affinity for chlorokinesis from her relation to Persephone, which made sense. Persephone had the most active abilities for her to inherit compared to her other two grandmothers (though both Aphrodite and Zeus had limited ability for chlorokinesis, which helped explain the strength she had for the ability). She also showed an affinity for his abilities, such as the lightning bolt she'd called down to kill the hellhound. Time would tell if she had any ability with wind.

As Aphrodite had stated before, it was obvious she had inherited her natural beauty and intelligence from herself and Athena. While he hadn't known Lily's birth parents to say for sure, he did know Lily and she'd been a powerful demigod and witch. If she'd had more time to train, and live in general he had no doubt she'd have been a truly powerful demigoddess.

"When she wakes up we will claim her," Zeus said, and the two Olympian goddesses flashed away after nodding in agreement of the plan.

Artemis Kore Potter would wake up four days later.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDITED: 11/21/15.  
**


	2. Daughter of Zeus, Legacy of Three --

**AN: Okay, first I want to thank everyone for their reviews. Onto something I wanted to answer, a review, but unfortunately they're a guest so I'll have to do it here. That's okay, it's probably a concern for some others as well.**

**The review basically felt Artie being related to so many gods and demigods was too much. I would usually agree, but most of her power comes from her father. If one goes to my website it lists what her abilities will be. She won't be a master with them all over night, she'll need years of training. A lot of the abilities are passive and not as powerful as true children of Athena, Aphrodite, or Persephone. She is distantly related to them, as is stated not only in the first chapter but on my website where you'll find an actual family tree for Artemis. **

**Artemis is pretty equal in power to Percy, who is without a doubt the most powerful demigod in the entire series. During the story you'll learn that he has some tricks up his sleeves, as Artemis isn't the only legacy in existence right now. She is the only one that is completely Greek. She does have advantages over him, more experience and of course her magic. **

**I will of course constantly be working with Artemis' character to keep her believable and not overly powered, but in a world of gods and monsters, along with magic, that's pretty difficult. Also, I did not leave out the attacks. She was only attacked a small random number of times. As I've stated in the first chapter, England doesn't get the monster activity of the states making her relativity safer there. **

**Added to the Dursley's repulsive scent, which probably hung on her for a day or two after her second run, she didn't have to worry as much as she would if she'd been in America when she ran away. There is also the fact she didn't know she was a demigod then so her scent was still partially suppressed, even if it is somewhat more powerful than an average child of the Big Three. **

**She doesn't have a protector for the same reason. The gods rarely have kids out of America where the flame of the west currently is, so it is rare that a satyr is sent over sea. After Grover failed with Thalia, Zeus wasn't willing to trust a satyr so soon. So they helped as much as they could, guiding her towards Gringotts, and of course Lily left her the bracelet, which was spelled as a portkey to drop her close to the camp. After that it was up to Artemis to get to camp. **

**For more information, please go to my site. **

**Also, remember that my polyvore has outfits for each chapter if anyone wants a better idea. **

**Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Fates Chosen**

**Chapter 2: Daughter of Zeus, Legacy of Three, Champion of One. **

**Camp Half-Blood.**

** August 21st, 2002,**

**Big House, Infirmary:**

In her dreams Artemis saw cows, which desperately needed a diaper since they were everywhere she turned. Trying their best to prove they could get her to step in their droppings. Some tried to plow her down, and others looked ready to give her a long lecture. Compared to some dreams this was normal.

She woke up to bright lights and the presence of the two who helped her on the hill before she passed out. As far as normal went this was a happy oddity for Artie. It was loads better than waking up to Aunt Petunia's voice, and a cramped lonely dark cupboard.

"You're awake, good," the older of the two said. "I'm Luke, counselor of cabin eleven and son of Hermes."

He said the latter as if he had something bitter in his mouth, and she realized he must have issues with his father. She didn't mention it, it wasn't her place to bring it up.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Artemis took the time to look them over. The older was a boy with a mischievous air about him, but also a bitter one. His hair was blond, and he had arctic blue eyes, light but still bright. He looked about fifteen or sixteen and Artie could admit to herself he was handsome. The younger blonde was about her age, nine.

She had golden blonde princess curls that Artemis couldn't help but feel jealous of. Her skin was perfectly tanned, the kind of tan Artemis wished she could get. She was at least three inches taller than Artemis as well. Her eyes were an intimidating stormy gray, similar to the gray that corrupted her electric blue eyes and making them more stormy looking.

"You're the two who helped me on the hill," she said, startling them with her British accent. They mustn't get many foreign demigods.

"We didn't do much, just helped you here to be healed," Luke said.

Artemis smiled.

"Still, if you hadn't been there I might not have made it," she said. "I'm Artemis Potter."

Luke and Annabeth both blinked owlishly.

"Artemis? You were named after the goddess of the moon and hunt?" Annabeth asked, a bit of awe in her voice.

Not many were brave enough to name their demigod children after a god, much less an Olympian god. There was always that fear of offending said god. It had been done before though and nothing bad had ever happened, which made sense if one was logical about it. The names were common knowledge and seen in baby books everywhere, it wasn't unheard of for mortal children and even fictional characters to be named for supposed myths.

Why should it matter if a mother named their demigod after a god or goddess? They named demigods after heroes of Ancient Greece all the time. Still, there hadn't been a demigod named in honor of a god in decades as far as Annabeth knew.

Artemis looked down, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Not at her name, she'd always loved her name since it was unique, but it was something decided before her mother even knew of the gods existence.

She'd found one of her mother's journals in the basement once. She'd taken it to her cupboard, and read it as best she could. A lot of it was hard to read, but she did understand some of it. One of the entries was from when her mother was around seventeen, and she'd been writing about her future and having children one day. She'd mentioned that when she had a daughter she'd name her Artemis, a name she'd come across through a book of her adopted mothers; the author's name was Artemis.

She'd looked into it more after that and found the Greek Myths, which led her mother to fall for the name even more. At this point in time Lily had no idea the gods were real. Artemis no longer had the journal, her uncle found her trying to read it and threw it in the fireplace. That was about a year ago.

Finally she said, "Yes, I think she thought naming me after Lady Artemis would bring me some sort of luck and she just liked the name. She'd chosen it before she even knew she was a demigod. It was the name of a book author her mother liked."

"You're from Europe as well, right? How did you get to Half-Blood Hill last night?" Annabeth asked, continuing on with her game of twenty-questions and Luke chuckled nervously.

"Sorry. She's a daughter of Athena, she gets like this sometimes."

"It's fine, I don't mind," she said, shrugging. "Yes, I am from England. As hard as it is to believe... I'm a witch, a wand-user. My bracelet was apparently spelled by mother to be a... portkey I think is the name, which brought me as close to the camp as it could. Unfortunately it brought the hellhound with me, the cyclops joined the chase later."

"Wait, witch? Wand-user?" Luke asked while Annabeth was nearly bouncing in her seat at the revelations. "You don't sound too convinced of all of this."

Artemis opened her mouth to speak, but Annabeth's excited words beat her to it.

"I never thought I'd meet one who was also a demigod!"

"Annabeth?" Luke began, raising an eyebrow. "What's she mean? Is she a daughter of Hecate or something?"

"Maybe," Annabeth said, frowning. "But not necessarily. Wand-users are commonly called witches or wizards and they do magic similar to Hecate's children, but also different. They are the blessed of Hecate herself, sometimes even descendants. Their magic's not quite as powerful in most cases. It varies. It also takes a lot more power to really affect a monster. Demigods typically aren't witches or wizards, they're one or the other. It's not that common a demigod will be born with the ability of a wand-user. At least not anymore. I guess there could be a few more in the world, but they'd most likely be older than our generation."

Luke blinked and Artemis chuckled nervously, not knowing that part. Her mother's letter had eluded to it, but she'd been too shocked to take that fact in at the time. She was more concerned with the daughter of a Greek god part.

"I'm new to all of this, the magic and the monsters," she began, her voice wearing slightly as her situation really sunk in. "I only found out I was a witch last night, from a letter of all things. I guess I just don't know what to believe anymore."

Luke gave her a sympathetic look along with Annabeth. She got the feeling they could understand where she was coming from. Artie figured most demigods had similar stories of not knowing what to believe.

"How long have you known you were a demigod?" Annabeth asked.

"Same as I said before, last night. I ran away after my ninth birthday, and yesterday I was running from some dogs and a monster that for some reason had a french accent, when i felt as if I was being guided towards something. I followed some people into a pub and ended up at a bank run by goblins. The rest you know."

Artemis bit her lip after she finished speaking. Afraid they might not believe her. A ridiculous notion since they had already admitted to being demigods. Luke ran a hand through his hair and sighed, as if he'd half expected what she said.

"Okay. Well, we should take Misa here to Mr. D and Chiron," Luke said, and Annabeth nodded.

Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Misa... where did you get that from?" she demanded, not sure she liked this new nickname or not.

Artie was something she didn't mind, her mother had apparently called her that along with her papa (step-father). So while it was strange at first to have a nickname, since the only other names she'd been called hadn't been kind ones, it made her feel a connection to her parents.

Luke smirked. "I just took the 'A' from the beginning of your name and put it after 'Mis' at the end; Misa."

She scrunched her nose up.

"It's Artemis. Artie if you have to shorten it," she said, and Luke laughed.

"Whatever you say, Missy."

"That's even worse..."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Though it did amuse her, they'd hardly known her ten minutes, and already Luke and Artemis were arguing about something so trivial.

"Stop fighting you two, we should go. Artemis should get settled in before dinner."

Artemis stood up shaking at first, but within a few seconds she'd caught her balance and silently followed the first two people she'd met along the wrap around porch. Soon she could see a middle aged man, who looked as if he was going through withdrawal. Almost cherub-like in appearance, if that cherub was a pudgy drunk.

He was playing a game of what looked like pinochle, and across from him was a half-man, half-horse; a centaur, Artemis realized. She'd read about them once in a book, though it had taken her forever just to read the entire thing because of her dyslexia.

"You're a centaur," she gasped, drawing attention to herself.

"Ah, I see you're awake..." Chiron trailed off, unsure what to call the new camper.

"Artemis... Potter, my name is Artemis Potter."

Chiron and Mr. D both looked momentarily surprised by her name, but Chiron soon smiled and Mr. D just shrugged it off. It wouldn't be the first demigod named after a deity, though she was one of the very few demigods named after Artemis. He could still remember the first boy who'd been cursed with the name; he'd been arrogant and felt he lived up to the name better than Lady Artemis herself.

He wasn't seen again after his first year at camp, and Dionysus felt no inclination to care what Artemis had done to the boy (everyone knew it was her doing) with the very unfortunate name. That was the first and only occasion a god or goddess had been offended by a demigod baring their name. Probably because it was so rare.

"Joy, a new camper. I suppose I have no choice but to welcome you, Artemis Potter, to Camp Half-Blood," Mr. D said, his usual uninterested tone clear.

"You don't seem all that phased about this, Ms. Potter," Chiron noted.

"She's a witch, Chiron, a wand-user," Annabeth stated, still rather excited about the fact.

Chiron's eyes grew big and Dionysus actually seemed a little taken aback, looking up from his cards slowly.

Artemis rubbed the back of the her neck, and shrugged. "I... I don't know I'm just dealing with it as I go. But Annabeth's right, I am a witch."

"That's rare these days," Dionysus muttered. "At least at camp. Usually they're children of minor gods."

"Very," Chiron said. "And would you happen to know about your parents and how exactly you got here? Annabeth and Luke for instance were aware of who their godly parent was when they entered camp, but most don't."

Artemis stiffened at the mention of her parents before hesitantly answering.

"They're... dead. My mom and step-father died when I was a year old, killed by Voldemort. Some dark wizard." Even she didn't know all the details. Just what the goblins had told her, and what was in her mother's letter. "My mom left me a letter explaining that I wasn't a Potter by blood. She made my bracelet into a portkey, which sent me here. Until about two weeks ago I lived with my Aunt and Uncle, but they weren't the kindest people. I left as soon as I could."

Luke grimaced, as did Annabeth. Both could sympathize with the dark haired girl. Though it sounded like her relatives might have been a lot worse than their families. Chiron nodded grimly.

"I see, for now you'll need to stay..."

Before Chiron could finish holograms appeared over her head. More than one, which shocked them all. The biggest symbol was that of a glowing blue unique lightning bolt (the Master Bolt). Even hovering over her head it actually looked to crackle with lightning. There were fainter symbols, a red-black pomegranate which was split open, so it was positioned almost on either side of the lightning bolt.

To finish it was an even fainter owl in a stormy gray and white color. It was actually flying around the lightning bolt. A combined symbol to show her heritage; last but not least a pale reddish glow overcame her, startling Artemis.

To her horror when she looked down she realized her shirt, a black t-shirt with a moon and stars, the phrase '_La Lune et les Étoiles', _meaning _'moon and stars'_ in french, was gone. Her jeans and converse were also replaced. The hoodie had already been discarded, left in the infirmary trash bin since it was too bloody and ripped to be worn again.

The t-shirt, a favorite of hers since it had taken so much effort for her to steal the outfit to begin with, was also ripped in the back, but she was prepared to sew it back together. She'd never really done much sewing, but how much harder could it be than painting and drawing?

She now wore an off white sleeveless Grecian style dress that went to her knees. It had a v-neck but was modest, not that there was anything to showcase to begin with, she was nine. On her right bicep was a feather armband, and on each wrist were golden leaf designed wrist cuffs that went up to cover part of her forearm as well.

Her charm bracelet was still on her right wrist over the golden cuff, which wasn't all that bad she supposed. She actually liked the accessories, especially the owl pendant now around her neck. She wasn't a girly-girl by any means, but she'd always liked jewelry. Maybe in part because of the pretty jewels and colors.

What she wasn't fond of were dresses or skirts, they just seemed so impractical to her. She didn't hate them, but she knew she'd never exactly be fond of wearing them either (unless she had a pair of leggings). Her skin seemed even more blemish free than usual, and the fact she hadn't had a shower in about two weeks seemed to no longer be a factor.

Her hair was cleaner than it had been in a while, and was braided at the sides and pulled back with an elegant clip leaving the rest to fall down to mid-back in waves with random loose curls (which was how her hair had always been, a mix of waves and loose curls as it neared the bottom).

They could all tell it was predominantly black, but there were auburn highlights that made it appear lighter, giving it the illusion that it was an ebony brown. Her lips were un-bitten, as were her nails. Thankfully, in Artemis' opinion, she didn't seem to have any makeup on. On her feet were Greek style sandals that laced up to her shins.

As the glow from the wardrobe change and holograms above her head faded, Artemis blinked unsure of what had just happened. The others were just staring at her, Annabeth and Luke's jaws had literally dropped. This was unheard of... at least to them.

They hadn't seen a demigod being claimed by more than one god before, but Chiron and Mr. D had. Chiron who had been with the camp longer than Mr. D's punishment had seen this before. It was more common in Ancient Greece and the number of legacies had taken an all time high during the 14th Century.

it was rare to find someone related who was not only the child of a god but the legacy of more than one or two others. Chiron could only recall a dozen cases in the thousands of years he'd been alive. One such case being Hercules who was the son of Zeus, but also his legacy through Perseus.

"How?" Annabeth gasped. Luke was just as speechless.

Chiron and Mr. D exchanged looks before Chiron recovered and said, "It is determined; Daughter of Zeus, Legacy of Athena, Persephone, and Aphrodite."

"Legacy?" Annabeth questioned, having not heard that terminology before. "What's a legacy, Chiron?"

"Descendants of gods, children of demigods," Chiron began, and Annabeth's eyes widened in understanding. "It is rare these days, though more common many years ago. There have been very few for centuries now. Artemis here is even more unique as a demigod and legacy of three. I have only seen one other similar case in the last decade."

Chiron turned to Artemis.

"Tell me child, was your mother Lily Evans?"

Artemis' eyes widened and she nodded. "Yes."

Chiron nodded with a sigh.

"I am sorry to hear she's passed on," he said. "Lily was a brilliant woman from the little time I knew her. She did her grandmothers proud."

"Chiron, who is Lily Evans, and how is Artemis related to the other goddesses and still just a demigod?" Luke asked. "You'd think with all that godly blood she'd be more than mortal."

"You're thinking too mathematically. No matter how closely, or how many gods a demigod or legacy is related to, they will always be mortal. Demigods in some cases and simple legacies in others. Only gods can give birth to gods," he explained. Seeing the still confused looks on their faces and the curious one on Artemis he continued.

"Lily Evans was an unique demigod. Unlike you three she was the daughter of two demigods, with her mother being a legacy of Athena. One of the first legacies I'd seen in a few centuries by this point. Lily's parents were Amaranth Taylor, a daughter of Persephone – which was rare since Persephone doesn't have many children, especially not demigod children. Amaranth was also the granddaughter of Athena through her father, Damien Taylor. Lily's father was Christopher Hale, son of Aphrodite. They were young when they had Lily and feared dying, leading to her being without parents. Demigods usually don't live long enough to have children, so they decided to give their daughter up for adoption. They wanted her to be safe and have a family that could properly provide for her needs. Christopher had mortal relatives in England, and Amaranth came up with the idea to keep her safe by giving birth to Lily in England. Not many monsters wonder to England as the gods rarely have kids outside the flame of the west. Their plan worked obviously. I first met Lily when she was eighteen. Hecate delivered Lily to a good orphanage, she was quickly adopted by the Evans family."

Artemis scrunched up her brow, tilting her head to the side and wishing she had her old outfit back as she took in this new information. It had been more comfortable, even if the shirt had been ripped in the back and a bit bloody.

"Why did Hecate deliver my mother to the orphanage?" she asked.

"Lady Hecate is good friends with Lady Persephone, and on the rare occasion Persephone has demigod children – usually in spite of her husband, though she's always loved her mortal children despite this – Hecate uses her magic to hide the pregnancy from Lord Hades, and delivers the children to their homes once born. Lady Hecate did her friend and Amaranth a favor, more so she also blessed Lily and all her descendants with magic."

Chiron took a deep breath.

"In any case, I met Lily in August of 1989. She had no idea what she was until she was claimed by Athena, Persephone, and Aphrodite. She stayed only a short while, and learned of her biological parents like she'd wanted to. She learned quickly and made a home for herself in the Athena cabin despite being welcome in the Aphrodite cabin. That bracelet Artemis wears was hers, given to her by her grandmothers, though the lightning bolt and pomegranate charms are new. The other two became twin daggers. I assume the spear you used to defeat the Cyclops is likely a gift from your father. While the pomegranate probably came from your grandmothers, though I don't know what it will become. Lily must have met Zeus after she left camp."

"Artemis must be powerful then," Luke said, half teasing.

"Her scent will be very powerful to monsters, as for power inherited from her godly relatives... I don't know. I know Lily was rather powerful, she'd inherited most her gifts from Athena despite the distance... she was very intelligent. She had the beauty of an Aphrodite child, and a rather potent Charmspeak. Though not as powerful as children of Aphrodite I've taught in the past. She was still persuasive in her own right. She also had quite the ability with plants, because of her relation to Persephone and even Aphrodite. If she had been given the time to really train and hone her skills she could have been a great hero, especially given her magic," Chiron began before looking between the three demigods.

"Artemis is a child of Zeus, so obviously she'll be powerful given enough training and experience. As for what she'll inherit from her grandmothers, I don't know. What she does inherit will probably be rather passive and limited, not quite on the level of a child of Persephone, Athena, or Aphrodite seeing as the relation is quite distant in Artemis' case. Only time will tell."

"I think I need to sit," Annabeth muttered.

"You are sitting," Luke said, amused. "And shouldn't that be Artemis' line?"

"Oh yeah," she mumbled.

"Luke, Annabeth," Chiron said suddenly, realizing just how late it was getting. "Take Artemis to cabin one, I will help her adjust to the rest once she's gotten some rest. She looks like she may need some time to take this all in."

The two demigods nodded, and led Artemis to the Zeus Cabin.

"So, that's her," Dionysus said absentmindedly. "Hecate's chosen champion, the Girl-Who-Lived. I expected her to be taller."

Chiron smiled. It had been centuries since Hecate took a champion(s). The last had been the founders of Hogwarts themselves; one her own son, which was more than unusual but not against any laws or rules. From the lack of the tale-tale birthmark-like tattoo on her wrist, Hecate hadn't claimed her champion yet. The reason Chiron hadn't mentioned it to Artemis.

He did get the feeling that Artemis Potter would be one of the most powerful demigods he'd train in generations.

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Do you think I'll get my clothes back?" Artie asked, looking down in disdain at her dress. "I really loved those clothes."

Luke chuckled.

"Here I was starting to question your relation to Aphrodite," he said, smirking.

Artemis glowered, and looked up as they came to a stop in front of the first large cabin. It was by far the largest there with a large feminine version beside it that was almost as large, but with peacocks and other carvings on it. She looked at the smaller of the two and suddenly paled.

Hera. That must be Hera's cabin, it certainly had that unlived in quality and from what she knew Hera never had mortal children. She was the goddess of marriage and a stickler for fidelity. She'd probably sooner eat slugs, or turn her husbands children into slugs... she nervously pushed a stray strand of hair back behind her ear.

She was screwed. She knew enough of how Hera reacted to her husbands bastard children, both mortal and immortal. She really didn't want to be a slug, or something else. Like a bloodstain because her father couldn't keep it in his pants (she maybe nine but she knew where babies came from, she wasn't stupid. She also read a lot, anything she could get her hands on when she'd lived with the Dursley's).

This did explain the cow dream, she was pretty sure Hera's sacred animal was a cow.

_How appropriate_, she thought with a slight roll of her eyes.

She had to push those thoughts aside, less she begin wondering how her Uncle Hades was taking her existence. Artemis was his wife's great-granddaughter. That couldn't make him a happy god, and she really didn't want two gods out for her blood. With a shake of her head she turned her attention elsewhere.

The other cabins were also impressive looking. Her eyes were drawn to a fashionable cabin, fashionable being the first word that popped into Artemis' head. It was pretty but maybe too noticeable to put it nicely. She just knew this was her great-grandmother Aphrodite's cabin. It had a panted roof, which seemed to be a mix of white, silver, and blue. A blue-and-white checkered deck with steps. The walls of the cabin were gray.

She couldn't truly see inside, but from the window there appeared to be lace curtains in pastel blue and green, similar to the roof. Potted carnations sat by the windows and the walls inside seemed to be a pale pink, a bright pale pink if she could make it out from where she stood. She really wasn't too sure what she felt about it, but she did know it wasn't exactly her style. To much pink.

The next cabin to catch her attention was blue and gold in coloring with an owl carved over the doorway with plain white curtains. She couldn't see what was inside, but there was a large metal shed next to the building. She knew this was her great-great grandmother Athena's cabin.

They seemed a bit more welcoming than the Zeus cabin, which was like a marble coffin - large and white looking. There were large heavy white columns in the front, and large polished bronze doors that shimmered with holograms that were like lightning bolts. It drew her in, but at the same time was so massive she couldn't remember seeing anything like it before. It was more like a temple than a cabin, and when she pushed the doors open she knew she was right.

The inside had a dome-shaped ceiling, which was decorated with moving mosaics of cloudy days and thunder bolts, and she was startled when it thundered. There was no furniture, and in the center was a ten foot tall statue of Zeus, which gave her the creeps worse than clowns.

It was like the poster boy of parental statues, saying obey the rules or be roasted by lightning. Further in were another set of bronze double doors just like the ones at the entrance, and Annabeth and Luke exchanged glances of surprise.

"That's strange," Annabeth said. "I've never seen those doors in here before. Counselors check on the cabins, even the empty ones and those have never been there before."

Luke nodded, and the two hesitantly entered the cabin at Artemis' questioning look. Considering they weren't immediately hit by lightning they figured they were allowed as long as Artemis gave them permission, silent or not. That sounded about right, after all cabin inspections required entry to other cabins.

Artemis opened the second set of doors and inside was a much quieter room, but with the same dome-shaped ceiling. It was thankfully lacking the thunder. This one was a bit brighter, the clouds not quite as gray. The walls were a light blue and white in color, the floors marble-like with the same lightning hologram effect as the doors and there were bunk beds lined up; six in total.

Trunks were at the foot of each bed, though only the first bunk bed's trunk had a name on it, her name (though it said Artemis Evans, instead of Artemis Potter). There was a shelf structure built onto the end of the bunk beds so that an identical trunk could sit at the end of the top bunks, obviously for whoever would claim it but since she was the only child of Zeus currently at camp the name plaques were blank.

The beds themselves had blue, white, and gold bedding. Across the room on the opposite wall were some bookcases, dressers, whiteboards like one would see in a classroom, and a single table with six chairs in one corner close to the bookshelves. She didn't know that it was similar to what was found in the library and workshops of the Athena cabin, but not as large or in as much quantity.

She also saw a painting easel, and on top of her trunk was what looked like art supplies. She couldn't help but smile at that, she'd lost her bag with her own small raged notebook, pencils and crayons soon after she'd ran away. There were another set of doors inside the large room making her wonder how it all fit inside the cabin, which didn't seem quite big enough for it all. Walking over she saw that the sliding doors led to a large walk in closet, which had many clothes stocked inside already. Turning in a circle she realized that this was a combined gift from her father and grandmothers.

Annabeth had already said this wasn't here before, so there was no other explanation. She didn't know how to feel about it though. She didn't want special treatment, but for all she knew this was a way to buy her affections. She'd spent seven years in her own definition of hell, never once helped by her father and grandmothers.

It didn't give her much reason to care for them, but at the same time... the voices that helped her while she was on the streets had to have come from somewhere. They must have cared, and her mother's letter had assured her repeatedly she was loved by them and her father.

"Wow," Luke said, and she thought she saw a bit of envy in both Annabeth and his eyes.

She sighed, not wanting to be even more of an outcast because her godly family had seen fit to change the cabin to be more fitting for human inhabitants. It was obvious by the bunk beds and number of them that this change wasn't just something for her, but in the future should her father have more children (which he wasn't supposed to have anymore of) it would be for them as well.

She had a feeling most of the design was Athena and Aphrodite's doing. She already knew the clothes and closet were Aphrodite's contribution; while the flowers at the windows and vine like designs carved onto the trunks, around the window, and dressers was her great-grandmother Persephone's addition.

She also felt that they must have had someone else help, could gods do all of this? It seemed to be too magical, the way it was so much more spacious on the inside, but for all she knew that was child's play for a god.

"They must have added this on," Annabeth muttered, spotting her mother's touch with the bookshelves, table, and whiteboards. The art supplies were also probably from her.

She felt a tad jealous, but realized it wasn't like the gods didn't sometimes do this. The Aphrodite cabin changed every few years, and things were added to the cabins by their parents at random. It was simply that Artemis had more than one godly relative to do something like this. She did wonder why the Hermes cabin always seemed so small if they could accomplish making the Zeus cabin so much bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

Luke was wondering the same thing bitterly. Neither really looking at the fact that while the Hermes cabin always appeared small, that was because of all the kids crammed inside and it was expanded some each time a new camper came, otherwise there would be no way all the unclaimed and the children of minor gods could fit inside with Hermes' own children.

Artemis fidgeted, closing the closet doors quickly. She didn't want to loose the only two friends, or who she thought of as friends, already. She knew what could happen to friendships when jealousy was involved. She may have been the daughter of the King of the Gods, but she really didn't want others thinking she was getting special treatment. That she was a spoilt brat.

It was nice to have all this space and stuff, after living in a cupboard her whole life (that she could remember), but she didn't want it at the cost of loosing friends and a place to call home inside the camp. Luke and Annabeth both saw her uncertainty, and Luke smiled.

"Don't worry Misa, no one will be too bothered. It's not like you asked your father and grandmothers for all of this, and seeing the place before this was added I'm kind of glad they did. It was more like a mausoleum before," Luke said, and Annabeth nodded.

"Luke's right, you'll be fine. It looks like they did it so not only you'd feel more at home, but so there was a little piece of the Athena and Aphrodite cabin here as well. The design is great..."

"Let's not start on the architecture, Anna," Luke said, amused. "We should show her the rest of camp before dinner. She'll probably want to rest at some point to."

Artemis wasn't all that tired to be honest, just overwhelmed. She turned back to glance around the room before agreeing, and noticed the folded clothes she'd arrived in on the bed, minus the hoodie. The shoes no longer looked worn, and the shirt and jeans were repaired. She smiled and nearly ran over and plucked them off the bed.

"I... I'm gonna change before we leave," she said, more confident now that she knew Luke and Annabeth weren't going to stop being her friends.

She hated how she was so easily self-conscious, but years at the Dursley's had left its emotional and mental scars. Artemis stepped inside the walk in closet, shut the door behind her, and quickly replaced the dress with the t-shirt, jeans, and converse. She left the golden wrist cuffs and owl pendant on, but removed the feather armband which just got in the way.

"Alright, let's go," Artemis said. The three demigods left the Zeus cabin, shutting both sets of bronze doors on the way out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

At dinner she sat alone at a long table. She drew looks from everyone, no one had seen anyone sitting at the Zeus table in decades after all. Part of their staring, especially from the Aphrodite cabin which whispered in what they thought was low tones, was because of her looks. They all seem to wonder if she was at the wrong table, and was instead a daughter of Aphrodite.

She looked down into the food the nymphs had brought her, and nearly buried her nose in the goblet of lemonade she'd asked the cup for – which had surprised her. A self filling cup? It seemed like something out of the future, but Artie knew it must be magic. Some sort of enchantment on the goblets.

Annabeth said she'd obviously inherited her looks from Aphrodite. The blessing of Aphrodite had enhanced them from what they normally were, but it would fade back to what it was before soon enough. It seemed kind of complicated; she'd inherited her beauty from Aphrodite, yet at the same time it wasn't on the same level as some of the Aphrodite children she'd seen.

They all looked like celebrities, the most beautiful kids she'd ever seen. More so than her, so why was everyone stairing? She'd never understood what people saw when they looked at her before she was claimed though. She would be happy when her looks returned to normal attention grabbing instead of this enhanced glow around her. Apparently it happened to all children claimed by the love goddess.

The Athena children looked nothing like her, well other the look of intelligence and wisdom that seemed to be in all their eyes. Gray eyes, like the gray swirling in her blue eyes. So that was one thing in common. Most children had blonde hair, like Annabeth's, and were athletic looking.

Apparently there was no children of Persephone in this generation, her grandmother Amaranth had been the last. She wished someone was here to sit with her, but she'd learned no one was allowed to the other tables - though she could sit at the Aphrodite or Athena tables, she just didn't want to on her first day. She was nervous. She'd been alone her whole life, she wasn't fond of being alone – or maybe that was the Aphrodite blood she had (she'd say genes but she'd learned gods didn't have DNA, so no genetics), they seemed like a very social group.

After they all sacrificed food to the gods, herself sacrificing to her father and grandmothers, it was only a minute or two before Chiron stood to his full height and called the campers to attention.

"You may have all noticed we have a new camper," he began, and motioned to Artemis. "All hail, Artemis Evans, daughter of Zeus, god of of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies; King of Olympus. Legacy of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, and Persephone, goddess of springtime. Champion of Hecate, goddess of the mist and magic."

The campers were silent. They all just looked at her, and then it was like a flood of noise as they all began speaking to one another. With a deep intake of breath, Artemis placed a fork full of food in her mouth hoping the novelty of her arrival would wear off before they all drove her crazy. Somehow she didn't think it would, not for a while.

Artemis was now aware of her status as Hecate's champion, Chiron had taken her aside earlier and talked to her about papers that would place her as a legal citizen of America, should anyone go digging. Of course they'd not find Artemis Potter. She'd asked to be known as Artemis Evans, her mother's maiden name, as a way to distance herself from the savior image Magical Britain had of her.

As for Hecate; she'd been visited by the goddess in her dreams when she'd fallen asleep for an afternoon nap. The goddess had been kind, but also rather strict.

She was beautiful as goddesses tended to be, with a black dress, reed torches, and accompanied by a polecat and dog. She seemed to be followed by a swirl of mist, her hair was the darkest of reds, and her eyes were a bright emerald green. Similar in color to her mothers but much darker and without the gray.

"_Who are you?" Artemis asked, eyes widening as she took a step back. _

"_I'm Hecate, goddess of the mist, magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy. I've been watching you for a long time now, Artemis." _

"_You're a stalker?" she asked without thinking. Thankfully the goddess simply laughed, amused. _

"_No, of course not. I keep an eye on all those blessed as wand-users. Especially those the magical world refers to as Muggle-borns. You are a special case since you are a demigod and the great-grandchild of my dear friend, Persephone," Hecate said with a smile, her torches disappearing. _

"_Oh," Artemis said. "So you're why I'm a witch... Chiron said it was rare a demigod was also a witch or wizard." _

_Hecate nodded. _

"_That is true enough. I don't know exactly why, to be honest, but rarely a demigod is also born able to do wand magic. Usually it takes my blessing, that in itself is just as rare. I am rather peculiar about who I bless. That's not why I am here though." _

_Artemis looked at the goddess questioningly, and Hecate continued. _

"_The reason I've watched you as much as I have is not only because of your bloodline. It's because your future is so... diverse. I've seen many possible outcomes. Some not so good, some rather happy. It was partially through this that I decided to chose you to become my champion." _

"_Champion?" Artemis echoed. "What exactly does that mean?" _

"_It means I would become your patron goddess, you'd gain a few perks from being my champion as well. For example, you might gain a better grasp on the mist or any number of other things. Only time would really tell, it's rather random." _

She had said yes, not only because Hecate had been convincing but because a part of her liked the idea of more power – even if it wasn't like she'd suddenly be able to do everything a child of Hecate could do. She really didn't understand it, she'd never craved power before... not really. She wasn't sure she liked the feeling, she really didn't want to get a big head like Dudley.

When she'd woken up she'd realized that on her left wrist was a black birthmark-like tattoo. It was a triple moon goddess, one of the symbols of Hecate. According to Chiron it marked her as the Champion of Hecate.

When dinner ended she was more than happy to retreat to her cabin after asking Chiron if she could be excused from the singalong, which he'd granted, knowing she must have been overwhelmed from the days events.

Once she was inside the Zeus cabin she ran passed the statue of her father, through the second set of doors, and collapsed onto her bunk bed.

Burrowing under the covers of her bed, making herself as small as possible, she fell into a dreamless sleep within seconds.

**EDITED: 11/22/15.  
**


	3. A Home

**AN: So its been a long time since I updated. I'm sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter. I will say now that this month and December will be slow months for me as far as updates go because of the holidays, but I'll update as often as I can. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Fates Chosen**

**Chapter 3: A Home. **

Artemis was the talk of Camp Half-Blood. News of exactly how she'd arrived, and the hellhound and Cyclops she'd killed to get there were at the top of the gossip mill. Somehow they'd gotten a hold of the fact she was from England originally – which was painfully obvious from her accent so that no surprise – and that her middle name was Kore.

To be honest she'd always found her full name amusing, Kore meaning _'the maiden'; _so her full name meant, _'Artemis the maiden'_. She wondered briefly if her mother had done this on purpose. How they found out that her middle name was Kore was beyond her though. She didn't go around advertising her middle name.

A week passed and still she was the hot topic. She was an enigma that wasn't supposed to exist. Like a rare breed of animal thought to be extinct only to pop up in some Zoo over night. Luke and Annabeth had told her about the Big Three pact and what happened to her half-sister the year before she arrived. Artemis had arrived only a month after the one year anniversary of Thalia's sacrifice.

They'd shown her the few pictures they had and she understood why Annabeth had mistook her for Thalia. She really did look a lot like her half-sister. Thalia's skin was a little tanner, she had more noticeable freckles across the bridge of her nose compared to Artemis, and the facial shape was off. Thalia's seemed rounder, not quite as sharp looking as her heart-shaped face.

Her hair was inky black, lacking any of the highlights in Artemis' hair, and her eyes were pure electric blue without a trace of another color. Artemis lamented never getting to meet her sister, especially since she'd always wanted a sibling. She technically had dozens seeing as half the Olympian Council was made of Zeus' children.

She didn't ask a lot about Thalia, not wanting to drag up bad memories for Annabeth or Luke, instead taking what they offered about her. She spent a day or two getting used to the time difference between England and American and then there was lessons. She actually really enjoyed them, and she'd never been able to enjoy any lessons in school because of Dudley.

Her first night at camp Artemis turned in early, skipping the sing-along and going straight to bed. She'd slept nearly through breakfast the next morning, and would have if it weren't for Annabeth waking her a little after eight the next morning. After that she had lessons with the Aphrodite cabin to see what she'd inherited from Aphrodite.

Artemis was nervous at first, but found they were relatively nice. There were exceptions. The classic mean girl and some of the sons (there actually weren't many sons of Aphrodite currently at camp) who were neither helpful or distant. It didn't take long to determine that other than her beauty she'd only inherited her eye for fashion, even if it was on the tomboyish side (there words not hers), and ability to speak, read, and understand french fluently from the lady of the doves.

It was a common ability among children of Aphrodite, though it took some practice. There was actually a class taught by one of the Aphrodite children. French was apparently like Ancient Greek – hardwired into their brains because it was the language of love. After that she had lessons with the Athena cabin.

It took less time for them to determine she'd inherited the common abilities seen in children of Athena. Divine Wisdom, Strategy and Battle Skill, and Crafts – which she already knew was limited to painting and drawing. She'd also learned she was pretty good working with clay. She might not be as smart as a child of Athena, but considering how distant her relation was to Athena it was still a surprise to the children of Athena how well she fit in with them.

As for Persephone, Chiron placed her with the Demeter children since there were no children of Persephone, and there hadn't been since her grandmother Amaranth. They did get some results though. She had some control over plants and flowers, an ability called Chlorokinesis. It wasn't as powerful as a child of Persephone, Demeter, or any other connected to nature, but it was more powerful than one would expect of a second generation legacy.

Chiron believed it was because both her father and Aphrodite had limited abilities with chlorokinesis. She was also new to the her powers, so the fact she couldn't control them well was expected. This happened during the first week along with Chiron setting up a permanent schedule for her. She'd arrived on Saturday, August 17th, and woke up four days later on August 21st, a Wednesday.

It was on the next Sunday after she'd arrived that Chiron handed her a schedule at breakfast. Some of her lessons were different from Annabeth's and Luke's. She didn't start the lessons on the timetable until Monday though.

From eight to nine she had breakfast (Obviously, she had thought as she shoveled a spoonful of frosted flakes and strawberries into her mouth). After that was Ancient Greek, lunch prep, Archery – which she soon learned she was quite good at. The same day she learned that her pomegranate charm was a bow and quiver. The quiver instantly appeared over her shoulder. The bow, pure black with silver grip, appeared in her hand.

Chiron told her it was Stygian Iron, only found in the Underworld. Most definitely a gift from her great-grandmother Persephone. After archery she had Greek History, lunch, Weapon Making, and then she had French with Gracie, a daughter of Aphrodite who was really nice, and not exactly what one expected of a daughter of Aphrodite to be honest.

After French she had Magic lessons with the eldest son of Hecate herself, Alabaster. At first she got the feeling he didn't like her, always muttering to himself and glancing angrily at her left wrist where the symbol of Hecate lay. Over the first week the green eyed son of magic warmed up to her, which was a relief to Artemis. It would be difficult to learn magic if her teacher hated her. Yet she still knew he wasn't going to ever be her best friend, or even a friend; their interactions ended with polite conversation and magic lessons.

When she finished lessons with Alabaster she had free-time till 6 o'clock and then dinner. At seven o'clock they had Volleyball league and then the sing-along campfire. Lights out was at eleven o'clock, no exceptions. That just described her first Monday. Her schedule changed slightly daily, but Artemis already loved camp.

It didn't matter if she nearly speared an older Apollo child during Javelin throwing on Tuesday. That canoeing was not for her, so riding the rapids was a bit of a nightmare. On Wednesday she was able to show she could use a sword without killing herself, though she really preferred a shorter blade or one with a staff for longer reach, like her spear for example.

She wasn't half bad at tracking either. On Thursday she actually enjoyed picking strawberries after she finished with her Ancient Greek lessons. Unfortunately she learned wrestling wasn't as easy as it looked. She wasn't terrible but she wasn't winning any laurels for it either. She definitely knew to stay away from the Ares children during this class.

Friday was unique, because every Friday they held a game of Capture the Flag. Currently the Apollo cabin was the winner of the last game, which she'd experienced the Friday after arriving at camp. The second game of Capture the Flag she'd made an alliance with the Athena cabin. She'd loved the game and it would continue to be what she looked forward to each week – like most campers did.

While she loved the competitive sports offered at camp - volleyball for example, but mainly Capture the Flag - one of her favorite activities was during her free-time; visiting Thalia's tree. Just sitting under it, her sketch book on her drawn up knees, and drawing whatever came to mind made her feel closer to her sister. She felt as if she could feel Thalia's spirit within the tree, as if she hadn't left. She never mentioned it though, not wanting to come off crazy.

During her first week and a half she'd explored her cabin a bit more. Sure enough the closet and one of the dressers were full of clothes her size, along with shoes. There was bath supplies, a toothbrush and toothpaste, along with beauty supplies on a shelf in the walk in closet also.

It didn't take long to figure out it was from Aphrodite. It was appreciated, even if she really wasn't interested in make-up at her age. Maybe in a few years. The books and other educational or craft supplies was definitely from Athena, and she found herself using her gifts the most. Dyslexia be damned, if she wanted to read she was going to read!

The inside of her trunk was mostly empty. There was some canvases of multiple sizes – though there were more stored in the closet – more art supplies, a medium sized jade jewelry box, and some magic books. One of the books had a note explaining that it was a _'Grimoire'_ from her patron. It would help her along her way to being a great hero and witch, her patron wrote.

The grimoire was old looking in its binding, and the side had the Triple Moon Goddess symbol. It had all the information she might need in the future inside. It also had endless blank pages that would appear when she needed them for her notes and discoveries. It along with her bracelet were her most treasured possessions and gifts.

The last object of importance she found was a photo album of her mothers. For the first time Artemis knew what her mother and stepfather looked like – along with a godfather she didn't even know she had.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Artemis followed Chiron to the Big House, her thoughts flying around chaotically. Sometimes for the most powerful demigods, especially legacies and children of the Big Three, Chiron had to teach them to control their abilities or in some cases see what exactly they'd inherited.

He hadn't had to have the class for decades if not longer, but that was because the younger a powerful demigod was and the more emotional they got the more their abilities went out of control.

Most demigods didn't arrive until they were ten or older, and by this time they'd lived with their abilities longer and as a result they had settled in more. It was still more dangerous for a child of one of the Big Three to go untrained, but that could be done without the formal class.

They had discovered already her abilities from her father were far superior to anything her other powers could produce. She was still dreading the days she had lessons with the Demeter children to learn control when manipulating plants, it was more difficult than manipulating the weather, or just lightning and static in general.

It tired her out faster than her main abilities – aerokinesis, atmokinesis, or electrokinesis – did, at least when it came to something bigger. Some of the things children of Demeter could do was just amazing and completely out of her league.

Chiron was a bit of a slave driver, especially after she'd nearly toasted Blake Graves from the Ares cabin not even a week after arriving. The boy was a jerk and a bit of a bully to, and there was no love or like lost between them. The first thing they'd done after that was work with her self discipline, ergo; her temper.

"As you know Artemis your powers from Aphrodite and Athena are your most passive. Your beauty, ability to speak french, and intelligence only go so far against a monster. We've already focused on your inherited gift from Persephone, and in time you'll show something inherited from your position as Hecate's champion. I can't help you with that unfortunately, they'll randomly show themselves, though from experience with champions they usually don't receive much in the ways of active abilities. Today we will continue working on your abilities from Zeus, later you'll join Gracie and Demetria at the strawberry fields for lessons with your chlorokinesis."

Artemis tilted her head to the side, visibly confused. "Like what?"

"We will work with your affinity for air to begin with, and then with your electrokinesis. Right now I don't want you to attempt to much with your atmokinesis, it can be much more dangerous should it get out of control."

Artemis nodded in understanding and Chiron continued.

"Your mother for the time I knew her was a talented witch, but as far as demigod abilities went her true talent was chlorokinesis. It was one of her only active abilities, other than a limited Charmspeak. Otherwise she inherited most her attributes from Athena and even Aphrodite as passive as they were. Very similar to yourself. The difference is your father is one of the Big Three, your training will be much different from hers. I can only help you so much with your demigod abilities, you are the only child of Zeus alive. I can help you with control somewhat. Later, in a year or two, I will help you to learn to manipulate the mist as well. I'm sure Hecate's children could help in this, being her champion your affinity for the mist may have increased from the normal demigod."

Artemis nodded and sat on the lawn outback of the Big House. Close to Thalia's Tree, but far enough away from the top of the hill and boundary line. Moving her low wavy ponytail over her right shoulder she sighed. How she was she supposed to start? She figured starting with air manipulation first would be a good place. She briefly wondered what she could do with it.

She remembered once when she was younger she'd been running from her cousin and his gang, and she had ran down the alley beside the school. Somehow she'd wound up on the school roof. It was so fast, all she could remember was the feeling of wind against her face, the fresh air, and freedom of it.

Looking back maybe she'd been using her power subconsciously. Another time she'd cowered in her cupboard to hide from her uncle, and he'd looked right over her. She'd not been hiding all that well, anyone should have seen her but Vernon still looked over her. At the mention of the mist from Chiron, and knowing what she'd learned about it from Alabaster, she thought she might have done accidental magic, or been manipulating the mist to hide herself on instinct.

"Just trust in your instincts," Chiron told her from where he stood, as if reading her uncertainty.

Artemis took a deep breath, released it slowly, and closed her blue eyes. Chiron watched as a minute or two passed and the wind seemed to dance around Artemis. He'd seen it before on other children of Zeus, and smiled when he saw her begin to hover over the ground.

It wasn't much, and she wasn't flying quite yet, but it was a start.

**.**

**.**

**.**

After she finished her lessons with Chiron she thanked him for his help and ran off towards the strawberry fields. She'd always felt a connection to nature, and it was why she loved to work in the garden at the Dursley's.

It was the only chore she loved doing, it was just too bad she couldn't have only done the garden instead of every other chore as well. She did spend the most time in the garden, her aunt seemed to enjoy the rewards of her working in the garden. Petunia tended to kill more plants than she grew.

"Hey, you're just in time," Gracie said, smiling.

Gracie Lovel was one of the older Aphrodite girls, she'd turned fourteen long before she arrived at camp. Gracie was the typical daughter of Aphrodite as far as looks went. She was beautiful with a lightly tanned complexion that was without any noticeable blemishes. Her hair was usually curly and shifted between shades of blonde and light brown. Her eyes were also brown, but shifted between shades of brown and green. Currently they were more hazel than brown or green.

"Artie, this is my little sister Katie," Demetria, or Demi as she preferred, said with a motion towards the girl maybe a year older than her. "She arrived not long before you did so we'll be working on her powers as well as yours. Katie, this is our newest camper as I'm sure you know, Artemis Evans."

Artemis smiled and nodded at the girl. Demi and Katie did resemble each other vaguely, but they were also opposites. Demi had a darker complexion compared to Katie. She also had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Katie had fairer skin, wavy dark brown hair, and green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," she said and Katie nodded with a smile.

"The same," she replied.

The group entered the fields, and Demi and Gracie began helping the two girls with their control over plants. Gracie was mostly there to help Artemis learn to not leave flowers bloomed behind her as she walked. Once Artie had really begun learning how to use her chlorokinesis the flowers began to react to her presence.

It wasn't a common trait among children of Aphrodite, but a rare few did gain some ability with chlorokinesis as limited as it was. Artemis' wasn't as limited because she had inherited it not only from Persephone but from Aphrodite and Zeus. The flowers blooming as she walked was all Aphrodite's influence though, and Gracie was the only child of Aphrodite in the current generation to inherit any ability with plants.

The only control Gracie had over plants though was the fact that if she didn't control her powers flowers bloomed in the areas she walked, much like her mother but on a lesser scale. So when it began happening to Artie, Gracie was asked to help her control it. Demi's role was obvious, she had full blown chlorokinesis so she could help teach Artemis how to use her power properly. Even if she wouldn't be able to utilize some of the more impressive tricks the daughter of Demeter had up her sleeves.

As the day flew by and lights out approached, Artemis couldn't help but feel as if she was home.

Miles away across an ocean the delicate wards over the Dursley home shattered, and in Scotland an aging Headmaster was alerted to the disappearance of the Girl-Who-Lived.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EDITED: 11/22/15.  
**


	4. Begining of the End

**AN: It took me longer than I thought, but here is the next chapter.  
**

**As a note though, all previous chapters have gone through a rewrite of sorts. I decided some things needed tweaking, such as Artie's personality, some of her reactions, and her abilities. My website has also been updated because of this. So anyways I strongly recommend you reread the other chapters before you read this one. **

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Fates Chosen**

**Chapter 4: Beginning of the End. **

**Camp Half-Blood;**

**Strawberry Fields: **

Time waited for no one, and soon enough seven months has passed since she'd arrived at camp in August. She'd found a home at the camp, and made plenty of friends. Some from minor gods, other from other cabins.

She was especially close with the kids from the Demeter cabin, and there were two new campers in the Dionysus cabin that she didn't mind. Castor and Pollux were nice boys a little older than her.

Annabeth and Luke stayed close friends to her, but she was a rather social person. Being allowed to make friends and being out from under her relatives thumbs had changed Artemis greatly from the introverted girl she had been.

She was more social, and much more confident. She was still somewhat awkward and shy at times, but those were just traits that weren't going to disappear.

Even the occasional nightmare about her short time on the streets and the years with her relatives had become less to the point they rarely haunted her anymore.

"You're getting good with the plants," Demi, the current counselor of cabin four (Demeter). She had recently turned seventeen, and had been at the camp for nearly three years.

Most campers didn't stay long after they turned eighteen but it didn't mean they had to. Most just wanted to try life in the mortal world, despite knowing if their scent was strong more than a few monsters would find them eventually.

Artemis chuckled as they walked along the strawberry fields, tending to the strawberries. In the beginning her affinity for plants had been much harder to work with, and much more tiring as well. With help from Demetria and others she'd improved greatly.

The hardest thing for her to accomplish was keeping the chlorokinesis in control when she was in her happiest moods. At those time she still tended to get flowers blooming where she walked, but it had gotten to the point where it only happened when she wanted it to, or she wasn't paying attention to her emotions – happiness, excitement, and the like.

It seemed most demigod abilities were tied to emotions to some extent. It was proof that her relation to Aphrodite and Zeus had influenced the strength of her chlorokinesis. She wouldn't have had half the ability with plants that she did otherwise.

Around her and Demi the strawberries rejoiced and flourished.

"Thanks," she replied.

"You've been quiet lately," Demi said, placing a ripe strawberry in the basket she carried. "Is everything alright?"

Artemis shrugged as she placed a few berries into her own basket.

"I just...I've been having some dreams lately and I don't really understand them," she said, and Demi turned to look at her with understanding and concern.

"Sooner or later, Artie, we all have dreams like that."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Artemis woke up early everyday, but that was a learned habit from her relatives that she just couldn't shake. She'd gotten into a routine of things and really enjoyed training, especially magic training. Alabaster was a great teacher even if he was distant and bordering on cold most the time.

By the end of the first month she'd discovered her ability to talk to snakes. Truth be told she already knew of the snakes, she'd talked to them before though she hadn't realized she was even speaking another language. If the ability came from Hecate or Athena was unknown, it was assumed it was because of both, who shared snakes as associated animals.

Though no children of Athena had ever been able to communicate with snakes. It wasn't that unusual for Hecate though, one of her most famous sons, Salazar Slytherin, was known for his ability to talk to snakes. It was chalked up to being a gift as Hecate's champion, but Artemis wasn't so sure. She'd been talking to snakes since she was younger, before she'd gotten the complete blessing of Hecate as her champion.

She decided not to mention it.

As the year passed by she got closer to Annabeth and Luke. She and Annabeth were similar enough they could bond over books, and she didn't mind listening to her talk about architecture. They also had a common godly ancestor in Athena, which got weird for about a second when Artemis realized Annabeth was technically her great aunt (give or take a great).

Artemis ended up spending a lot of time in the Athena cabin. Not only had it once been her mother's home for the time she was at camp, but she could relate to the children of Athena well. It made life at camp less lonely also.

With Luke it varied, but mostly they'd talk about camp, her art, his feelings for his father and the gods. About Thalia on rare occasions. She'd rarely talk about her Aunt and Uncle. About the days she spent on the streets before arriving close to Half-Blood Hill.

She did have other friends though. Alabaster and her were on good terms, but she wasn't sure she could really call him a friend. He was rather bitter, more so than even Luke, and she got the impression he didn't like her much. To be honest he was closed of, distant and at times down right cold to her. Still, she owed him a lot for putting up with some of her failed attempts at magic during lessons.

Gracie, the girl who taught her french lessons (she was nearly fifteen) had become a close friend in the first year. They bonded over their dislike of the color pink. Neither girl was over the top with their dislike of the color, they just preferred not to be seen wearing the color.

The only exception was light pinks, nearly pastel in tone, and that was Gracie's preference. Artemis just didn't like the color, period. Gracie was still a very girly-girl, what one might consider an intelligent valley girl, something which despite belief was possible. Gracie preferred other colors, like red; red was Gracie's pink in other words.

Demetria was like the big sister Artemis never had. She was the one who taught her the most when it came to controlling plants, and didn't mind if Artie whined about something that seemed trivial to even her later on.

Camp Half-Blood truly was her home now, and she'd have it no other way.

.

.

.

**June 2003;**

**Camp Half-Blood, Amphitheater: **

The Summer of her tenth birthday was the strangest of her life so far. It had been the Aphrodite cabin's idea to hold a celebration in the amphitheater. Artemis got the idea the Aphrodite children had been wanting to do this for a long time now, but until then Chiron and Mr. D had refused their request.

Artemis thought they, or more like Chiron had agreed because it was a in celebration of the two oldest demigods at camp leaving to go to college in the mortal world. The two demigods lucky enough to make it past eighteen was Claire, daughter of Iris, and Xavier, though he was an unclaimed son; probably of a minor god or goddess. He'd been at camp longer than just about anyone else, his ten camp beads were proof of this.

It was sad and also made a part of her mad that Xavier, though she didn't know him personally, had been at camp for ten years and was never claimed. Xavier himself didn't seem all that upset, he looked rather excited to be leaving camp for college. The same could be said for Claire.

Xavier and Claire weren't the only ones leaving this year, but they were the first actually leaving because they got into a college. The others were just sick of spending their life at camp, and were getting older and older everyday. Some of them had been there as long as Xavier, some just as unclaimed.

The celebration itself was loud and lively, just like she'd imagine any dance or party thrown by the Aphrodite children to be like. They had even forced everyone into formal wear. No one was getting in without a dress or suit in other words. Even Artemis herself was forced into a dress by Gracie and Annabeth (Annabeth's excuse: '_If I have to wear one then you do to'_; traitor).

At least the dress was modest, not that she had anything to show off – she was nine going on ten. Same as Annabeth, who's birthday was only about two weeks before hers. It was a darker silver short sleeve dress that came down a little past mid-thigh, a golden belt around her waist. Under her dress she wore black leggings, and black knee-high boots (she had fought Gracie on the heels, she refused any sort of heel other than a boot. In the end she won).

Her hair was somewhat messy as it fell down her back in loose waves. In her hair she wore a headband which was decorated with turquoise, purple, and green flowers - like a flower crown. She wore little to no makeup. Gracie had convinced her to put on some eye-liner, but she'd refused anything else the girl suggested. Gracie had given in since in her words_ 'it wasn't like she needed it anyway'_.

For jewelry she obviously wore her charm bracelet, but she was also wearing a choker around her neck, which held a golden coin shaped pendant with a diamond encrusted crescent moon and star. It had been a Christmas gift from Luke last year. In her ears were a pair of owl studs that Annabeth had given her for Christmas last year as well.

Camp didn't really do much to celebrate the holidays such as Christmas. There was a dinner and if they wanted they could exchange gifts. That was harder than one might think since year-rounders didn't normally have the money to go out in the mortal world and buy gifts. Drachma or otherwise.

Annabeth had bought them through a catalogue that usually circulated during Christmas for anyone who wanted to buy gifts. Chiron usually took the drachma equivalent of the mortal price and when he sent in the orders he kept the drachma and sent in mortal currency. Artemis hadn't been able to get anything for anyone that year, but Annabeth's birthday was in July, like her own, so she'd been thinking of gifts she could get the blonde girl.

"So what do you think, Artie... too much?" Gracie asked as she appeared next to the raven haired girl, a cup of juice in hand. She wore a much fancier, eye catching, but still modest red dress.

She kept her hair down, straightened with side-braids which were pulled up to loop at the sides – sort of like mouse ears. It was hard to describe, but Gracie pulled it off, though that could in part be because of the butterfly clip in the main back.

Artemis snorted. "I don't think_ 'too much'_ is even in a child of Aphrodite's vocabulary, Gracie."

"Too true," she said, half smirking. "Maybe you should dance with someone. Luke and Annabeth are having more fun than you."

Looking over Artemis spotted the son of Hermes and daughter of Athena dancing, oblivious to the blush Annabeth wore or her growing crush. Artemis shook her head.

"I don't dance," she replied, and Gracie rolled her eyes.

"Please, if you can pull off sword-fighting, hand-to-fighting, and those fancy flips you pull from time to time, you can dance," she said. "Go dance with Alabaster, he looks lonely."

She looked over to where Alabaster stood looking very uncomfortable, and then looked back to Gracie.

"What about you? If I have to dance, so do you." she said, and Gracie laughed in amusement.

"Artemis, you wound me. I'm the daughter of Aphrodite, even with my quirks. I'm way ahead of you."

She pointed to where a boy was on the dance floor, not at all shy, and she made her way over to the gray eyed boy. She blinked, almost caught off guard. She'd probably met the boy in passing, since his stormy eyes led her to believe he was a son of Athena. He looked the part, though his hair was a rarity among the wisdom children; black.

She snorted, even as different from the majority of her siblings as Gracie was, she still proved she was indeed the child of the love goddess. Seeing her friend getting impatient with her from where she danced with the boy – who she didn't have a name for – she sat her drink down and made her way over to Alabaster.

Alabaster was hard to explain in words. He was a lot like Hecate in her mind, though Artemis had only met her patron once in her dreams. Still there was that resemblance, both personality wise and physically.

He was the eldest of his siblings, at least those currently at camp. Being nine (a year younger than her) it was unlikely he had any living older half-siblings in the mortal world. Than again as Hecate was considered a minor goddess it was very possible Artie was wrong.

Alabaster was a lanky boy, but already taller than her even if he was younger. He stood at a tall 5'1, well tall for his age group. His face was lightly freckled, and he had brown hair and stern jade eyes. If Artemis was old enough to see boys as anything more than annoyances or icky than she would have considered him cute.

He wore a suit but looked unhappy about it. Like some others he looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but at the dance. For most of the others that was because of the clothes they were forced into – the boys mostly since most of the girls enjoyed being able to dress up. She got the impression he just didn't want to be here.

One of his sisters must have badgered him into it.

"Hi, Alabaster," she said, smiling as she craned her neck slightly to look him in the eye.

She wasn't terribly short, several months at camp had done her body good. She'd lost the malnourished look, and gained some weight she'd desperately needed along with muscle. She'd always had an athletic build as slight as she was. She was on the short side in her opinion, only 4'9, and that was after she'd grown a little over two inches in the ten months she'd been at Camp Half-Blood.

"Hey, Gracie send you over?" he asked and Artemis chuckled, nodding.

"That obvious, huh?" she asked. "So, do you want to dance? I warn you though, I'm not used to dancing."

Alabaster half-smirked and gently took her wrist, leading her to the dance floor. "You'll be fine, I'll teach you."

Like she'd warned, Artemis tripped up many times, but just like with magic Alabaster turned out to be a good teacher. By the end of the party Artemis could say that being forced into a dress had been worth it, she'd actually had fun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was the beginning of August, just after her tenth birthday, that her normal routine at camp changed. One morning she was woken early, earlier than she woke up on her own so it only took a quick _'Tempus' _for her to realize it was five in the morning.

Artemis figured it had to be Mr. D's idea of a joke, waking her up so early. Grover, a satyr she'd gotten to know through Annabeth and Luke was the one to wake her. He was considered young as far as satyrs go, but she knew he was years older than her and every camper currently at camp.

He had curly brown hair and some growing in facial hair, along with brown eyes. He hadn't grown into his horns yet though. The poor goat, the first time they'd met he'd been so upset she thought he'd begin to cry. She knew it was because of Thalia, they looked enough alike that it had him tripping over her name. Luke and Annabeth had done the same in the beginning at the most awkward of moments.

After Grover stepped outside, Artemis quickly dressed in a black tank-top, black jeans, some lace up wedge-boots, and she threw on a red hoodie. As they walked to the Big House she couldn't help but feel nervous. Looking at her as if he knew exactly how she felt, and he probably did, Grover tried reassuring her.

"Don't worry, Artemis, you're not in trouble or anything," he said. "Mr. D and Chiron sent me to get you, Lord Hermes and Lord Zeus... well it's better if they explain it."

Artemis stared at him with wide eyes. "My father... was here?"

Grover shrugged. "I don't really know, maybe, or maybe he told Mr. D on Olympus. I just know Mr. D told me to get you."

Her nerves did settle down, but part of her felt annoyed that her father – of whom she'd never met – might have been at Camp Half-Blood but didn't feel the need to visit her. Not even a simple hello, or nice to meet you.

She knew the gods couldn't interfere with quests directly and that they couldn't raise their kids, but where in the definition of any of that did it say they couldn't drop by to say hello once in a blue moon? At least send a letter or a birthday present... she knew her mythos well enough to know Hermes was the messenger god for a reason.

Artemis sighed, shaking her head as they went into the Big House and entered the rec room. She knew thinking about it would just make the resentment grow and she did understand, it didn't mean she had to like it. She was startled to find not only Mr. D and Chiron there but Luke, then she remembered that Grover had said Lord Hermes had been there as well.

What could be so important though that they had to be woken up before dawn.

"Chiron, what's going on?" she asked, and Chiron wore a somewhat grim look in his eyes. Like he was unsure if she was ready to hear what he had to say.

"Finally you're here, Amy," Mr. D said, looking annoyed but that was just how he usually looked. She chose to ignore the fact he'd gotten her name wrong. "Apparently your parents believe you're ready for a quest."

Artemis raised an eyebrow, while Luke's eyes widened.

"A quest?"

Dionysus sighed, sitting his soda on the table. "Di Immortales, Chiron, did you teach the girl nothing?"

Artemis' face twisted in a mix of embarrassment and anger. "That's not what I meant. I know what a quest is, I just don't understand... this is about a quest?"

"Yes Artemis," Chiron answered. "Lord Hermes visited last night with Lord Zeus. They had come to tell me of a quest for Luke. Zeus has decided it would be a good first quest for you as well, Artemis."

Luke looked excited, but also a bit concerned. "This will be dangerous, Chiron. Is it really safe for Artemis? Her scent is bound to draw in a lot of monsters."

Chiron nodded, and Artie wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or not. She knew they were just concerned, she felt maybe they were right to be. At the same time she felt proud. Proud that her father wanted her to go on a quest. That he felt she was ready.

"You are right, Luke, and usually I wouldn't send someone so young. Artemis has improved in the near year she's been here, but I would prefer sending a demigod with more training. One who is a little older and mature." Chiron sighed. "I don't have a say though. Zeus made it clear he believed Artemis ready for her first quest. Lord Hermes was sure about the same thing in concern for you, Luke, and that you would watch out for your fellow demigods safety."

Luke didn't look like he knew how to feel about that, but he licked his lips and nodded. Inside he was a bundle of nerves and conflicting emotions. Artemis was stuck between the growing pride at her father's faith in her, and the nagging voice in the back of her mind wondering if it wasn't just some ploy to inflate his own ego.

Even if that was the case, she couldn't help but be excited and maybe a little smug she'd been given a quest.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever," Mr. D said, waving his hand dismissively. "Just tell them what they need to know so they can go, Chiron. If we're lucky maybe they'll decide to stay gone."

Dionysus' words were pretty much ignored, but Luke gritted his teeth to not say something to get him or Artie killed by some selfish god. The god of wine and madness inspected on old bottle of wine... maybe even ancient old by the looks of it. He clearly didn't care for present company or subject of conversation.

"Right, Lord Hermes actually set the quest. You're to go and retrieve a golden apple of immortality. Uneaten of course," Chiron said. "You'll need one more quest member before you go though. You'll be able to choose who, but I'd prefer it to be one of the older campers."

Artemis and Luke both understood. Chiron was hinting at the fact he didn't want them asking Annabeth to go with them. She knew the only reason she was allowed on the quest was because of her father's insistence she go.

"What if the apple is eaten?" Artemis asked, though she didn't necessarily mean by her, Luke, or their undecided quest member. If they got the apple a lot could happen between there and camp.

Dionysus looked up, eyebrow raised. "I guess someone will be getting smited... smote... uh you get my point girl."

"Right, stupid question," Artemis muttered. "So what now?"

"Luke will act as leader of this quest since it was his father who brought the quest to me in the first place. He will consult the oracle in the attic," Chiron answered calmly. "Assuming he is sane once he returns you'll choose a third member and begin your quest at dawn."

The two demigods exchanged glances, and Grover munched on a tin can nervously. He hadn't said much if anything the whole time, just sat timidly, a look of fear for his friends in his eyes. Nodding his head the blond boy stood and headed for the ladder which led to the attic.

"Careful, Luke," Artie called out, and Luke gave her a small smile before disappearing up the stairs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He had never been in the attic before, though there were speculation about what exactly was up here. Some theorized that the Oracle, an old immortal hag lived in the attic and that was why the attic window would always give the chills to campers; they'd swear they saw the curtains move, or a shadow in the window somtimes.

Sometimes the curtains were drawn closed, others they was open so the sun could flow inside. Luke now knew that the campers were only partially right. The attic was a fairly large room, but also cramped because of the memorabilia stacked up in the room in an organized mess. The air was thick with tension and creepy vibes, but also smelled of stale air and snakes.

In the back nearby the window, sitting on a tripod stool, was who Luke could only guess was the oracle. She was definitely old and hag-like. But mummy's tended to be like that.

For a split second he feared the mummy would rear up and grab him the closer he got, but all that happened was her eyes began to glow around the marble eyes which had replaced her real ones, and green mist spilled out from her mouth.

The hair on the back of his neck rose as he began to sweat slightly. It was a terrible reminder of life before he left home. His mother would look eerily similar to this when she went into her rants, though without the mummy appearance.

He almost turned tail and ran, but he couldn't move no matter how hard he told his brain to. His motor functions were completely fried, he was rooted to the spot as he stared at the horrifying visage of the oracle.

In his head the almost ancient, hiss-like sounds continued, and a voice spoke:_ I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. _

Luke wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Blinking rapidly he forced back his memories and swallowed before he was able to speak through his fear. His tongue feeling as if it weighed a ton.

"My fate, tell me my fate."

the mist swirled more violently around him and the junk in the attic before it began to form into three figures. All were very familiar females. The first made his eyes widen and become misty with tears he wouldn't let fall.

Raven black hair which spiked up and was cut short, barely brushing the base of the neck. Fair skin, freckles dotting across her cheeks and bridge of her nose, punk-rocker style of clothes, and electric blue eyes which demanded you pay attention to the danger she posed to your health.

She hardly looked as if she'd aged a day, still the twelve year old who'd scarified everything so her family could reach safety. The girl next to her held a similar aura, commanding and outright mischievous (though in her eyes there was a glimpse of uncertainty). It was easy to mistake the two girls for one another.

She had black hair as well, but the dark auburn highlights running through it separated the two girls. Her hair was longer and wavy, bordering on curly as it reached her waist. Fairer skin than the first girl who had a light tan compared to her.

They both shared the trait of freckles, but this girl had a lighter dusting across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were just as attention grabbing, intimidating and electrifying as the first raven haired girl, but with swirls of stormy gray which lightened them a few shades. They were the kind of eyes you saw on someone who'd seen too much too young and was always thinking of something... be it a plan to take you down one way or another, or what next to add to a sketch book.

The last girl was just as confident with her stance, but was their polar opposite in coloring. She was much tanner than both girls, like the typical California girl. Her shoulder length hair was curled with loose but springy curls. Her eyes were big and stormy gray, and still shone with innocence and wisdom. It was obvious she'd seen stuff a child her age shouldn't be subjected to, but not near as much as the first two girls.

_Thalia, Artemis, Annabeth_, Luke thought with some surprise.

He wanted to say something, but he felt as if his tongue had swollen three sizes and every time he opened his mouth it was like trying to swallow his tongue; no words came out.

Annabeth turned to him first, smiling lightly as she spoke in the chilling voice of the oracle: _Three shall go west to the garden of the setting sun. _

Thalia spoke next, and he hid the chill that traveled down his spine at hearing not Thalia's voice but the rasping one:_ To return from the quest half of one._

Lastly Artemis turned to him, and Luke just wanted the oracle to shut up. He hated that it was using the visage of his most precious friends. His family. Thalia... the one they'd lost, the one Artie hadn't the chance to get to know. Annabeth, the baby of the group, or at least she had been before Artemis arrived.

Artemis had been quickly adopted into their make-shift family, even if she hadn't been with them before they had arrived at camp. Before Thalia had died and been turned into a tree. After a year it was easy to forget Artemis hadn't been with them before Camp Half-Blood, when being on the run and surviving together was all that mattered.

He had no control of the oracle though, and the impersonation of Artie spoke the last line: _And the son of the thief will learn his fate is yet complete. _

He didn't understand, and soon the forms of his friends disappeared and he was left with just the oracle. He knew as he stared ahead that his audience with the mummy was over, and shaking he turned and left the attic.

He'd gotten what he came for, the prophecy.

_Three shall go west to the garden of the setting sun. _

_To return from the quest half of one._

_And the son of the thief will learn his fate is yet complete. _

Now if only he knew what it meant.


End file.
